


WWH: Worldwide Horny

by backwardsghost



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, possible implied past underage sex between trainee yeonbin, sorry RJ, the TINIEST bit of cheating kink? like literally one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsghost/pseuds/backwardsghost
Summary: Yeonjun pretends to be Seokjin. Soobin likes it a lot.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	WWH: Worldwide Horny

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll go first. Which Bangtan-sunbaenim would you want to go on a date with?

Soobin blushes, eyes crinkling into small crescents as he curls in on himself. "Yeonjunnie-hyung, isn't that a little personal?"

It's late. They should already be in bed, but Yeonjun and Soobin had decided to stay at the Big Hit building just a little longer, listening to some music on the expensive lounge speakers and reminiscing about their trainee days, back before they even started dating. Mostly, they’re trying to savor their last real night off before jumping into rehearsals for their new album. Chatting had quickly devolved into flirting and cuddling on the couch, which had then devolved into asking increasingly more personal questions, which had led them to where they are now. 

Yeonjun sticks his lips out in a pout. "Soobinie, pleeease, it's just a game. I'll go first: I'd pick Taehyung-sunbaenim. He seems so mysterious, doesn't he?" Yeonjun pokes Soobin's nose for emphasis. 

Soobin meets Yeonjun's gaze and flushes again. Yeonjun thinks it's cute, how the apples of Soobin's cheeks grow redder the longer Yeonjun looks at him. Cute how his dimples get deeper as his smile grows. 

Yeonjun presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry, you'll always be my number one, baby. This is just for fun. And now it's your turn."

Soobin pauses. "I guess it would have to be Jin-sunbaenim." The way he blushes yet again and looks away has Yeonjun smiling. He's endearing, Yeonjun thinks, for all his shyness. 

Yeonjun scoots even closer to Soobin on the large, blue lounge couch, draping his arms around Soobin's shoulders and resting his chin on Soobin’s shoulder. "See now, that wasn't so hard." Yeonjun pouts some more, wanting to continue the game. "Your question."

Soobin seems to genuinely consider what to ask, before settling on: “Alright. Who do you think is the best kisser in Bangtan?”

“Hm,” Yeonjun runs his fingers over Soobin’s, as if he’s thinking hard about his answer, as if it isn’t an obvious choice. “Jimin-sunbaenim. Have you seen his lips?”

Soobin remains silent, mulling over Yeonjun's answer. "Yes, he seems like a good choice. But have you seen Seokjin-sunbaenim’s lips?"

Yeonjun laughs, playfully swatting at Soobin's shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, Soobinie, I'd think you have a crush on Jin-sunbaenim."

Yeonjun already knows about Soobin's crush on "BTS Jin." Really, he's known for years about Soobin's adoration for the cute, dark-haired, fellow Sagittarian. He's seen the way Soobin can't meet Jin's eyes when they see him in the building, and the way he stutters and bows at award shows when they greet Seokjin. Yeonjun isn't jealous in the slightest (he actually finds Soobin's puppy-crush cute), but he does know that if the opportunity arose, Soobin would probably at least _consider_ leaving him for Seokjin. Yeonjun thinks he can spin this crush into another fun game, though.

"Soobin, how exactly do you think Jin-sunbaenim would kiss?"

Soobin freezes, eyes going wide. 

Yeonjun pushes him a little, curious how far he can take this conversation before Soobin decides to stop answering or leave for the dorms. "Do you think it would be soft? Slow? Sensual? I bet his lips are really soft, Soobinie." Yeonjun pushes his face up to Soobin's. 

Yeonjun loves this game, loves to push Soobin's buttons, rile him up. It's foreplay for them, really. Soobin's quieter about it, shyer, but when it comes down to it, Yeonjun knows Soobin is fond of the teasing, too. 

Anyway, this game is not new to them, and when Yeonjun barely brushes his lips against Soobin's, he can see Soobin is affected by the way his eyes flicker closed, long lashes just grazing his under-eyes, as he pushes his lips forward into a slight pucker.

Yeonjun pulls back quickly, though. They're not done, and he isn't going to indulge Soobin that easily. "Hm, you like that? Think Jin-sunbaenim would be gentle with you? I'm not so sure, Soobin-ah." He's still leaning into Soobin, arms still wrapped around him. There isn't anyone in the building, to his knowledge, but Yeonjun still drops his voice when he continues, "Personally, I think he'd be a little rougher. Want to pull your hair a little. Really press his lips into yours. Make sure you don't forget that you had the privilege of kissing him." 

At that, Yeonjun grabs a handful of Soobin's blue hair by the nape of his neck, tilts his head, and pulls him into a kiss. Soobin goes eagerly, opening his lips and deepening the kiss first, spreading his lips slightly to suck on Yeonjun's lower lip. That's a favorite of his, sucking on Yeonjun's fuller lips. It gives Yeonjun an idea. 

"You like it when Mr. Worldwide Handsome kisses you like that? Like my lips, Soobinie? You know how in-demand these lips are. Lucky they're all yours."

Soobin moans as his hand reaches up to grab Yeonjun's--Jin's-- cheek, large fingers spreading across the line of his jaw and onto his neck. Yeonjun loves when Soobin gets like this: a little needy, a little possessive. Yeonjun knows it's he Soobin wants, but seeing Soobin already so worked up about Yeonjun pretending to be Jin admittedly excites him a bit.

They make out for a few minutes, Yeonjun eventually shifting his position so he's straddling Soobin on the couch. Yeonjun moves his lips across Soobin's neck, careful not to leave marks, knowing the makeup noonas would have his throat after the scolding he got last time he littered Soobin with hickeys. He reaches Soobin's ear and lightly runs his tongue across the edge, then suckles on the lobe for a second, before whispering, "Imagine if Seokjin-sunbaenim saw us right now. Saw you like this, all worked up." He glances down to where their crotches are pressed together for emphasis as he continues, "Imagine if he knew you're hard from just thinking about kissing him."

Soobin stutters, and for one wild second Yeonjun worries he came in his pants, but then Soobin grabs Yeonjun by the ass, large hands gripping onto either cheek, and starts rocking Yeonjun down against him. Yeonjun whines. He loves when Soobin takes charge, loves the rare occasion he initiates between them. 

But Yeonjun isn't completely ready to relinquish control just yet.

"Soobinie, Soobinie," he's already getting winded, the arousal hitting him in a heady wave, feeling himself growing harder with each movement of his hips. "How do you think Seokjin-sunbaenim fucks?" Yeonjun grinds his ass down on Soobin's hard cock, eliciting a loud whine from him. "Do you think he likes to ride it slowly? I bet he takes it hard. Bet he would roll his hips when you're inside him. Really wants to feel it deep."

Yeonjun knows it's not usually how they fuck; Soobin tends to get excited and cum too fast. Yeonjun can't really blame him; he likes to think it's in part his own dick-riding skills (dancer torso and whatnot). Not to mention, he was sweet, introverted Soobin's first everything, from way back in their dorm days. First kiss, a short peck after dance practice one day. First inexperienced handjob, in Soobin's dorm bunk bed, trying to stay quiet while his roommate was sleeping. First messy, too-toothy blowjob, first time eating someone out (Yeonjun is especially proud of that particular experience, loving to tell the other members how he "came so hard he blacked out," much to their disgusted reminders that "yes, hyung, the whole dorm heard you"), and, of course, first fuck. 

But right now, Yeonjun is intent on drawing out this fantasy for as long as they can. It's not like they can actually fuck in the lounge in the middle of the night. Instead, he settles for nipping at Soobin's ear, licking over the small hoop earring as he works to pull off Soobin's sweater, then his own t-shirt. It's cold, and it's probably risky to get completely naked here. Still, there's something thrilling about being this exposed in such a public space. 

Soobin urges Yeonjun on by grabbing at the fly of Yeonjun's jeans. He struggles to take them off, fumbling with the button.

Yeonjun finally takes pity and undoes his pants himself, but not without throwing an, "Eager, much?" Soobin's way. 

It's when Yeonjun reaches into Soobin's pants to palm at his dick that Soobin speaks again. "Got lube in my bag."

Yeonjun thinks he misheard Soobin, and keeps working at his dick, stroking him over his underwear.

Soobin places his hand on Yeonjun's wrist to stop him. "Hyung, grab the lube out of my bag."

Yeonjun nuzzles his face into Soobin's neck, slowing down his motions but still keeping his hand down Soobin’s pants. "Baby, babyyyy, I'm not sure we can do that here. Ugh, you know I want to." 

Soobin lets out a soft whine, then pulls back to look Yeonjun directly in the eyes as he asks, "What would Seokjin-sunbaenim do, tho?"

Yeonjun freezes. Soobin might just be bluffing, but still, what would Jin do? He sighs, gives Soobin a playful pat on the cheek, then gets up, still hard in his boxers, to find the lube in Soobin' backpack.

He ultimately finds it tucked discreetly in a side pocket, along with a couple condoms.

"Looks like you knew Jin-sunbaemin was getting lucky tonight."

Soobin laughs and covers his face, sliding down to half-lie on the couch. Yeonjun grabs the lube and a condom for good measure, but as he's zipping up Soobin's bag, he hears Soobin mutter, "Check the front pocket."

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. What else did this boy pack for their "chill evening hang at their company's office building?" He's half-expecting to find some outlandish sex toy when he opens the pocket, but what greets him is even more ridiculous. 

"Oh my god."

It's an RJ sleep mask.

Yeonjun turns to face Soobin. He’s hard, achingly so, but he's also learning something very new, and very unexpected, about his boyfriend. "Has Soobinie thought about this before?"

Soobin simply blushes and curls further in on himself.

"I think TOMORROW X TOGETHER Soobin needs to use his words if he's going to get to fuck BTS Jin." Yeonjun tries his hardest to put on an air of wealth, sticking his nose up and slightly puckering his lips as he struts back to the couch, condom, bottle of lube and white, pillowy face mask in tow. 

"Pants, off."

Soobin looks up in surprise at the sudden change in tone, but obliges immediately, sliding his boxers along with his joggers down his legs in one motion.

Yeonjun pauses right before he reaches the couch to marvel at how _good_ Soobin looks in that moment. He's always beautiful, all effortless lean muscle and long, long limbs. But right now, with his dick curved up ever so slightly toward his stomach, flushed a deep pink at the tip, he can't help but marvel at just how lucky he is to be dating someone so sweet, so pretty. 

However, tonight isn't only about one handsome idol, and Yeonjun has a few more tricks up his sleeve.

"Always thought pink was the prettiest color. Soobin, can you be a good boy and stroke your big pink cock for Jin while I set the mood a little?"

Soobin, having returned to a seated position, slumps down the couch, mouth agape, and takes his dick in his hand. He moves slowly, all long strokes up and down, flicking his wrist slightly at the tip. He looks wrecked already, small beads of sweat forming at his temple, on his collarbone. Yeonjun wants to tell Soobin how pretty he is, wants to lick the sweat off of him, but he's committed to playing the aloof, unaffected Seokjin. 

"That's right, just like that. Can't wait to see how it feels when it's inside."

Soobin whimpers at that. He's obviously getting worked up, as Yeonjun walks over to where his phone is plugged into the speakers. He looks through his playlists until he settles on a song and sets it on repeat. The soft sound of strings floats through the speakers, followed by Jungkook's distinct, breathy voice. It's in Japanese, and Yeonjun can only pick out a few phrases, but understanding the language isn't particularly important at this point. It's about cultivating a _mood,_ something Yeonjun prides himself on. And this song truly highlights Jin's vocal skills, if Yeonjun may be so bold.

He turns back to the big blue couch, pausing for only a second to whisper a silent apology to the giant picture of Jimin on the wall for what he's about to see, then turns his attention back to Soobin, who is right where he left him, breathing heavily, seated stark-naked, and still stroking his cock. 

"You've been so good for Jin, little Soobinie," Yeonjun says. He walks over to the couch and plants himself on Soobin's lap, straddling him, just as Jungkook sings, "Can I touch your heart?" He reaches toward Soobin's dick, replacing Soobin's hand with his own. 

Soobin leans into Yeonjun, and breathes out a soft, "Jin-sunbaenim, please," into his neck. 

Yeonjun reels, arousal shooting straight to his cock. "Call me hyung," he whispers, biting at Soobin's neck again as he continues to jerk him off. He grapples for where he set the lube down next to him, desperately trying not to have to remove his hand from Soobin's cock or his face from where he's trailing open-mouthed kisses across Soobin's shoulder. When he finally grabs it, he hastily shoves it into Soobin's hand. "Finger hyung open."

Soobin whines as he pours lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it slightly. Yeonjun braces himself against Soobin, one hand still slowly working his cock, as Soobin presses a finger slowly into Yeonjun. It's a little awkward in their current position, with Yeonjun’s legs spread on either side of Soobin, but the feeling of Soobin pushing his long finger into Yeonjun all the way up to the second knuckle is incredible.

Yeonjun keens as Soobin slowly works his finger in and out, arching his back as Soobin presses against the walls of his hole. When Soobin's finds his prostate, Yeonjun lets out a soft whine, and Soobin giggles, face flushed and glistening in a soft sheen of sweat.

"Is Jin-hyung feeling good?"

Yeonjun nods, trying to maintain an unaffected veneer. He runs a hand through his shaggy blonde locks and sits back, pushing his hips forward, hard cock on full display for Soobin. For good measure, he moves his hand down his own chest to flick at his nipple. He's BTS Jin, and goddammit if he isn't going to give Soobin a show. "Another one, Soobin-ah."

Soobin rubs another finger against the edge of Yeonjun's rim, before slowly working it in along with the first. Yeonjun rocks his hips forward, searching for the right angle as he starts fucking himself up and down on Soobin's fingers in time with how he's moving his hand along Soobin's length. Soobin continues fingering him, pulling out once to add more lube, before adding in a third finger.

"Jin-hyung, can I put it in, pleeease? Want to feel you inside. All of you." Soobin looks wild, desperate, his blue hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"You want to fuck Jin raw? Mark up _this_ body? How would Yeonjunnie feel knowing his boyfriend filled me up like that?"

Soobin whines again, curling his fingers feebly. "Please, want it," he begs.

Yeonjun doesn't care much if Soobin fucks him without a condom; they have been dating for years, and it would be far from the first time they didn’t use protection. The condom is more of a way of containing mess than anything at this point. But if Yeonjun is being honest, he wants to feel all of Soobin, and seeing Soobin this desperate makes him want to indulge him even more.

"Alright, you can put it in, but just know Jin doesn't do this often. Wouldn't want to defile a body this perfect," he says with a wink.

As soon as Yeonjun gives his permission, Soobin immediately reaches to pull Yeonjun's hand away and lube up his own dick. Eager. Suddenly, Yeonjun remembers the RJ sleep mask. "Wait," he says, fishing around on the couch cushions for it. Soobin pauses, glancing over to where Yeonjun is reaching, and his eyes go wide. Soobin blushes as Yeonjun puts the mask over his head and pulls it down over his eyes. Yeonjun presses a soft kiss to Soobin's lips for good measure, smiling at the little fluffy alpaca face looking back at him. Then, slowly, he takes Soobin's cock in his hand and sinks down onto it. The stretch is tight, but the slight burn feels incredible. 

Yeonjun gasps when he finally takes in Soobin's whole length. "Yes, yes, just how Jin likes it. Filling me up, baby." He starts rolling his hips forward, knowing Soobin likes to start easy, likes these slow, lazy fucks.

Soobin, though, stops him. "Thought Jin-hyung said he likes it deep and rough," he says playfully, smirking a little.

Something in Yeonjun shifts. He loves this game. "That's right, Soobinie, you always give it to Jin just how I like it." He anchors himself on Soobin's broad shoulders as he lifts himself up, so just the head of Soobin's cock is still in him, then drops back down, hard. Soobin starts meeting his thrusts, fucking up into Yeonjun with abandon.

Yeonjun clenches around Soobin, and he can feel the way it affects Soobin as he stutters, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Yeonjun chuckles to himself; it's cute how fast Soobin cums when he's worked up. But right now, Soobin is gasping, pulling Yeonjun flush to his chest as he chases his orgasm, and Yeonjun is so, so turned on by the feeling of being able to affect him like this-- as "BTS Jin," as Yeonjun, Soobin's long-time boyfriend, bandmate, lover. He glances up at the wall of both BTS and TOMORROW X TOGETHER albums behind Soobin, and for a moment his lust-fogged brain provides that there might be some metaphor there. He's interrupted though, by Soobin's loud exclamations as he fucks into him.

"Jin-hyung, Jin-hyung, Jin-hyung," Soobin gasps out. He's close, and for a fleeting moment Yeonjun remembers that they're fucking in the same building that the real Seokjin also works in. Even though it's late, he hopes no one is in the building now. Briefly, though, the thought of real life Jin knowing about their fantasies runs through his brain, and that thought, paired with Soobin's rapid thrusts, his heavy breathing, the overwhelming smell of sweat, of sex in the room, sends him over the edge, and he paints Soobin's stomach and chest with his cum. 

Soobin groans, but doesn't stop thrusting into Yeonjun. It feels good, bordering on too-much as Yeonjun digs his nails into Soobin's back, reeling in overstimulation. Soobin keeps thrusting into him, cock rubbing against his abused prostate a few more times, before finally calling out Jin's name as he buries himself deep inside Yeonjun.

Yeonjun can feel as Soobin's cum fills him up, and he and Soobin take a minute to pant against each other in the otherwise empty lounge space. The only sounds in the room are their heavy breathing, coupled with the sounds of Jin's high falsetto ringing through the speakers. 

Soobin's laugh breaks the tension. "Hyung, can't believe I just came inside Seokjin-sunbaenim to his own song." He takes the blindfold off, and Yeonjun smiles at how Soobin looks when he's breathless and fucked-out like this.

_It's always you, it's always you, crystal snow._

Yeonjun unwraps his hands from where he's clinging to Soobin's shoulders. He pushes playfully at Soobin. "Ew, it's all sticky. I think it's starting to leak out." He rolls his hips a little for emphasis, and sure enough, it makes a soft, squishing sound. A trickle of white leaks out onto Soobin’s crotch, sticking to his cropped pubic hair.

Soobin simply smiles, that quiet, blissful smile Yeonjun can't get enough of, as he pulls Yeonjun back to him and presses their lips together. They kiss for a little while, but it's lazy now, barely more than brushing their lips together. Soobin pulls back finally, saying, "Jin-sunbaenim’s a fun fuck."

Yeonjun wriggles away from him, laughing as he responds, "Ok I see how it is. I was simply a placeholder until your _real_ crush came along." He waves his hand in the air for dramatic effect. Finally, Yeonjun starts to get up to wipe himself off, grabbing the discarded face mask and dabbing it against his hole as he pulls off of Soobin's now-flaccid dick.

Soobin yells out in surprise. "You did _not_ just soil RJ like that. They're innocent!" Soobin rolls out from under Yeonjun to yank the face mask away and pointedly picks up Yeonjun’s tee shirt to wipe them off with instead.

 _Fucker,_ Yeonjun thinks.

They get dressed after that, both tired and sated, needing to head back to the dorms to get some rest before their long day of rehearsals. As they're leaving, Yeonjun makes a thorough sweep of the couch to check for any...unsavory mishaps. When he's sure there's no residual cum on their shared lounge couch, he takes Soobin's hand, and they start to walk down the hall. 

"That was fun, Soobinie."

Soobin closes his eyes in embarrassment, dimples on full display. Yeonjun pokes one, a favorite move of his. One that always gets a rise from Soobin. Sure enough, Soobin's smile grows as he leans into his shorter boyfriend and plants a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Me too, hyung. I liked that it was something different. It was, um, really hot."

Yeonjun shrugs him off. "Of _course_ it was hot, Soobinie, it was _my idea._ "

He grins impishly up at Soobin. Even though he knows Soobin is shy about admitting it, he's happy that they have a relationship where they can feel secure enough to explore their fantasies about people besides each other. Even if those people are their sunbaenims who work in the same building they were just fucking in. 

"Soobinie, I do have one more question for you, though," Yeonjun says, just as they are walking out the door. "Who in Bangtan do you think eats ass the best?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> There are so many random Jin-related jokes I wanted to throw in, but here are just a few:  
> -Stop /fishing/ for compliments.  
> -Sorry for /moon/ing you.  
> -I know it's late. I can barely stay /awake/.  
> -I could just eat (Jin) you up.  
> etc etc 
> 
> [Come say hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/knotoday)


End file.
